Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) board or ribbon connectors are used in many electronic devices for establishing electrical connections between different modules/components in the device. To ensure reliable connection, the connector is typically provided with an actuator for physically fixing and locking the FPC to the connector. Actuator is a movable element in an FPC connector, hence to enable effective operation of the actuator, the FPC connector must have a housing structure sufficiently large to physically support the actuator. In applications of compact sized electronic devices, the connectors used in such devices are miniaturized, and the housing of such miniaturized connectors may not have the required dimension, strength and/or rigidity to support an actuator and therefore electrical connection maybe compromised. It is therefore desireable to provide an FPC connector having a compact size and yet is capable to ensure reliable electrical connection with the FPC.